regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher
Mordecai, Rigby and Benson gets Jealous is episode of The Normally Regular Show Plot The girls want to go dancing but Mordecai, Rigby and Benson aren't in the mood. Mordecai, Rigby and Benson fight their jealousies and try to figure out how to make their girlfriends happy. Mordecai, Rigby and Benson aren't the only ones with girl problems. Richard has angered Nicole by giving more attention to his new satellite dish than her. Even Anthony, pops, skips, gumball, darwin, anais, wander, sylvia, the angry birds, paz, studder and everyone at the park.But as for what started it knownly for black and green that don't have girl problems, they fight for which boyfriend the girls would have and can't even stop. Darwin, as a part of his "all heroes are idiots" theory, proposes an idea. Three night later, at the night club, the music is cut and Mitch makes an announcement, hoping to make up for heroes being idiots. What follows is a disco dance number that is performed by Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Richard, Anthony, pops, skips, High Five Ghost, gumball, darwin, anais, wander, sylvia, the angry birds, paz, studder and everyone at the park. This pleases their counterparts, and all the relationship problems are healed. Quotes *(Anthony appeared) *'Anthony': What the heck is wrong with ya (sees Margaret, Eileen, Audrey and Stan, Ned and Barker) oh please they haven't broked up with you they're just being friends. *'Benson': You're right. they didn't dumped us? *'Anthony': Here's a flashback. *(At flashback) *'Margaret': Oh come on they haven't even dumbed all of ya infact I believe that if they're friends that means they weren't boyfriend or girlfriend neither the boys are stealing your girlfriends. (Left) *(Flashback ends) *'Rigby': Maybe Mordecai's 13 year old genius twin brother, Anthony is right maybe they are being friends. *'Benson': No Anthony's anwsers are impossible-wait a second if these girls didn't broke up with us which means... THESE BOYS ARE STEALING OUR GIRLFRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Mordecai': Then, we need to get our girlfriends back at once. richard: Hey, guys. why doesn't nicole believed me mordecai: what the heck happen to you richard: I angered nicole just because of attention of a satellite dish She said "Richard! It's me or that satellite dish. You make the choice." red: ughhh I had enough mordecai: well whats wrong with you red: the rest of the gang are fighting to see who you or who you not deserved and here's a flashback to see who started it shows a flashback black: I thinm these girls should have their new boyfriends green: um no black you crotch they don't they deserved to be with their old boyfriends hey does anybody agree with me that thing what I said anais thomas bulkhead and paz raised their hands black: oh yeah well raise your hand if the thing I said gumball darwin wander sylvia studder orange(bird and raised his beak) skips pops the rest of the angry birds and rest of the autobots raised their hands black: IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!! green: this...means.... ITS TIME FOR WAR!!!!!!!! soon green's gang and black's fang fight each other the flashback ends red: and that was the flashback *(Mitch appeared) *'Mitch': Hey, losers. *'Rigby': What is it, Mitch? *'Mitch': Well, here's the plan the only way to get them back is by doing a raunchy dance number at the night club. *'Benson': Well, how exactly are we gonna do that? *'Mitch': I'm not sure. also WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(driving his cart) see ya later losers(left while driving his kart) ---- *'Rigby': Mordecai, Benson, let's try to figure this thing out. The girls want to dance more than anything in the world and we want to make them happy. *'Mordecai': Okay, there's gotta be a simple solution to all of this. *think hard for a minute. *'Benson': Anything? *'Rigby': Nothing. ---- *'Rigby': Eileen doesn't even get me. *'Mordecai': It's like Margaret and me are speaking different languages. *'Richard': Well, one thing's obvious. It's not us. It's them. *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Green': Well, now, wait a minute. maybe we should just think a second. *'Mordecai': No. Rigby, Benson and I tried that. it doesn't work. *'Gumball': Okay, We've been silent long enough. Guys, We've been working on a theory. heroes are idiots. *'All': What? What? *'Darwin': No, wait, there's more. All right, there it is. Heroes are big idiots. *'All': Oh. oh. *'Gumball': Yeah, see that? *'Mordecai': So what do we do? *'Darwin': You know. Maybe we should just try listening to him. *'All': (Laughs) *'Gumball': That's crazy talk. sorry. *'Rigby': Maybe we should try Mordecai's thinking thing again. ---- *'Mitch': Ladies, hello. Since the begining of time heroes are idiots. This will make up for it. Hit it, Jazz. *'Jazz': Right. *(Jazz press the button) *(Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Richard, Anthony, pops, skips, High Five Ghost, gumball, darwin, anais, wander, sylvia, the angry birds, paz, studder and everyone at the park arrives on stage) *(Song: Hot Stuff) *(Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Richard, Anthony, pops, skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, gumball, darwin, anais, wander, sylvia, the angry birds, autobots, paz, studder, and everyone at the park are doing a disco/raunchy dance number) *♪♪ Sitting here eatin' my heart out, waitin' ♪♪ *♪♪ waitin' for some lover to call ♪♪ *♪♪ dialed about a thousand numbers lately ♪♪ *♪♪ almost rang the phone off the wall ♪♪ *♪♪ lookin' for some hot stuff, baby, this evening ♪♪ *♪♪ I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight ♪♪ *♪♪ I want some hot stuff, baby, this evening ♪♪ *♪♪ gotta have some hot stuff ♪♪ *♪♪ gotta have some love ♪♪ *♪♪ tonight ♪♪ ♪♪ hot stuff ♪♪ *♪♪ I need hot stuff ♪♪ *♪♪ I want some ♪♪ *♪♪ hot stuff ♪♪ *'All': Whoo! *♪♪ I nhot stuff ♪♪ *♪♪ hot, hot, hot, hot ♪♪ *♪♪ stuff ♪♪ *♪♪ hot, hot, hot ♪♪ *♪♪ hot hot hot hot ♪♪ *'Margaret': Mordecai, that was a best disco/raunchy dance number ever. *'Mordecai': Thanks. nicole: richard I am so sorry for what I said I just don't know what just happen richard: don't worry it happens to people black: you know green I'm sorry for treating you like a jerk green: and I'm sorry for doing the same thing too black: our friendship shall continue red: good cause I don't wanna see you guys fight again but that disco dance we did was awesome *'Mordecai': Yeah. Sorry we are jealous between Stan, Ned and Barker. Their just friends. *'Margaret': That's okay. You got the moves of dancing. *'Rigby': Yeah. *'Margaret': Where did you learn to dance? *'Mordecai': Ned Everyone can learn to dance. Of this I am sure. *'Margaret': Ned taught you how to dance? *'Mordecai': Yeah, but he didn't teach me how to do this. *'Eileen': Hey, come on. show me that spin move. *'Rigby': This little thing? *'Audrey': Oh, where did you learn a step like that? *'Benson': Channel 728. the saturday night fever channel. All travolta, all the time. *'Audrey': Oh, baby. sudenly the fleet of the empire appeared and started to shoot at the heroes *'Skips': Look is the Empire! the mothership captured mordecai gumball wander and red as it's belly grabs them to the interior at the interior of the ship *'Mordecai': It looks like we're at the Interior of the ship. gumball wander and red: ....WE KNOW THAT!!!! *'Mordecai': Good point. sudennly a bunch of rabbids appeared and they tied them in rope at the moon in the prison level the heroes( mordecai gumball wander and red who are nolonger tied in rope) ended up in a prison cell red: WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT!!!!!! gumball: WE ARE KIDNAPPED!!!!! wander: BY THE RABBID EMPIRE!!!! mordecai: FOR ABOUT 7 TIMES OF TWO!!!!!!! What are we going to do? *'Red': Why not Mighty Dragon he has fire. *'Mordecai': Good idea. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Episodes from The normally Regular Show